


make my wish come true (all i want for christmas is you)

by mikeycliffords



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, a soft one tho..., more muke wow, my second muke marriage proposal, ok this is the last christmas fic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “go on, open it” + muke
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415
Kudos: 8





	make my wish come true (all i want for christmas is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibabybuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybuckley/gifts).



On Christmas morning, Michael had the joy of being jumped on by his 6’4” boyfriend.

“Fuck off, Luke,” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face further into his pillow in an attempt to block out any of the light escaping through their curtains.

* * *

Luke giggled, and Michael probably would’ve melted if he’d actually seen his grin. “That’s not very nice. You’re always grumpy in the mornings, even on Christmas.”

It was only then that Michael rolled over, giving his boyfriend a soft smile. Maybe he’d forgotten it was Christmas, and maybe hearing that one word filled him with a bit of childish joy. “Can we go open presents?”

Luke just shook his head. “No. Breakfast first. I made you scrambled eggs.”

Michael paled at that, giving him a hesitant smile. “Uh, not that I don’t love you, babe, but… you know cooking isn't your strong suit, right? Like, not at all.”

His boyfriend pouted, so Michael leaned up to kiss it away. “You’re nasty. You don’t deserve my eggs anyway.”

It only took a moment before Luke was giggling again at his own unintentional joke, and Michael groaned, because he loved him to absolute pieces but it was far too early and he was far too tired to be endeared by Luke finding everything funny.

“What godforsaken hour have you woken my up at, then?” Luke’s family had a sort of tradition to wake up stupidly early on Christmas. Michael wasn't sure why, but they did. And when Luke had pouted and asked him if they could keep doing that when they’d moved in together, he didn't have the heart to say no to him.

“It’s only like… half six, maybe.” He was starting to fucking regret it now.

Michael scowled at him, squeezing his eyes shut again. “You’re a menace, Luke Hemmings.”

Luke gave him a dimpled grin. “And you love me for it. C’mon, present time.” He took his boyfriend’s hand, tugging him out of bed. Michael was about to complain about his arm feeling like it was being pulled out of its fucking socket, but he didn't, just because he didn't really want to upset Luke on Christmas of all days.

Their living room was pretty much the exact same as it’d been last night, besides the fact that the pile of presents under the tree had doubled, and it was pretty obvious which ones Luke had wrapped.

(They were the messiest, and Michael was dreading trying to open them since it looked like there were about a thousand layers of sellotape on each present. He’d done the smart thing and bullied Ashton into wrapping his presents up for him.)

“Should I get some… scissors or something?” Michael asked, not fond of the idea of how difficult it’d be to unwrap his Christmas presents. After a moment of debating, Luke nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors out of the kitchen.

They sat on the floor, exchanging presents one by one. Some of Michael’s favourites were the Pikachu onesie Luke had gifted him, (after the dogs had mistaken it for a cuddly toy and ripped it to pieces trying to play tug of war with it) and his new guitar. He’d gotten Luke a guitar too, but he was pretty sure that one was a little shit compared to what Luke had gotten him, even if his boyfriend insisted that he loved it more than anything.

“You’ve missed one, Mikey.” Luke insisted, and Michael was a few seconds from telling him to piss off because he knew for a fact that he hadn’t.

“I didn't,” he pouted, sticking his hand under the tree to feel around for something, just for the sake of humouring his boyfriend and avoiding him having a paddy or something.

Michael’s hand knocked against something small that’d been intentionally hidden at the base of the tree, and he gave Luke a confused look as he grabbed it and pulled it out.

It was a box, or it seemed like one. It was smaller than Michael’s palm, and his chest tightened a little when he looked at it. “Is this for me?” He asked, head tilting to the side a little.

Luke nodded, giving him a smile that could only really be described as smitten.

Michael hesitantly started tearing the red and green wrapping paper off, making more of an effort to try and tear it carefully than he usually did. Maybe he was just trying to take his time because he was slightly terrified of what was in this box.

He let the paper fall to the floor, and blinked as he stared at the small black ring box that was in his hand.

“ _Go on, open it_ ,” Luke prompted, smitten smile sort of more nervous now, bordering on petrified.

Michael did, and his stomach sank in an unexpectedly… gutted way when it was empty.

There should’ve been a ring there, and maybe he’d been expecting there to be a ring. Maybe he was even a little upset that there wasn't one, even though he’d been anxious as fuck when he’d been opening it, just because there’d been a little voice in the back of his head that was saying: ‘ _This is it… Luke’s gonna propose._ ’

Maybe he could sue the voice in his head for being a fucking lying bastard.

He just frowned a little more, eyes fixated on the ring box. (Maybe he should just be calling it a box since it was completely empty.)

“Mikey?” Luke asked, stealing his attention.

He was holding the ring that should’ve been in the box.

Michael blinked at him, ring box slipping from his hand as he sort of forgot he was supposed to be holding onto it. Luke just gave him a nervous grin.

“So, uh, I don’t really know what to say during this―” Luke giggled, and Michael was already prepared to say yes even though he was slightly terrified of marriage and commitment, just because it’d mean he’d get to spend the rest of his life listening to Luke’s fucking giggle.

“You’re my best friend, and I’m pretty sure you always have been. A-And I was lucky enough to find a best friend and soulmate all wrapped up in one stupidly handsome guitarist―” It was Michael’s turn to laugh that time, face flushing a little. “And… I already know that you’re it for me. I won’t ever want anyone other than you, so… do you uh― do you want to marry me, maybe?”

Michael just grinned. “You know, traditionally you’re supposed to be on one knee when you propose to someone, but I guess I can let that slide since it’s your first time getting engaged.”

Luke’s face scrunched up in a pout. “Well I would be if we were standing up!” He pouted a little more, before letting it fade from his face. “Um, is that a yes?”

God this was probably the dumbest proposal in the world, but Michael was pretty sure that it wouldn’t be very them if it wasn't dumb. And an unexpected proposal at seven am whilst one of them was half asleep and the other looked so anxious they might piss themselves was pretty on brand. “Yeah, Luke. I wanna marry you.”

Even if he hadn’t wanted to marry Luke ― which he did, ― it would’ve been worth accepting the proposal purely for the way that Luke’s face lit up as he beamed at him. He gave him a grin, leaning forward and kissing Michael.

“Did you come up with that idea by yourself or was it Ash’s?” Michael asked after he’d pulled away and slipped the ring onto his left hand.

Luke’s face flushed a little, and he shrugged. “Ash might’ve helped a little.”

Michael just grinned and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my [tumblr](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com/) pls validate me im a beg


End file.
